


Always - forever and always

by Lolsthecat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsthecat/pseuds/Lolsthecat
Summary: Set years before the dead roamed the earth (Y/N) saves Daryl from his abusive father.





	1. Never one without the other

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so feedback is greatly appreciated as are more ideas for chapters etc :).

  
You remember the day you first saw Daryl. Down at the Creek, not 5 minutes from your house. You was 6, he was 8. He stared at you from the opposite side. His eyes cutting straight through to your soul. But you can’t remember how you became friends. For as long as you can remember it had always been you and Daryl. Where there was one, there was always the other. Camping, hunting, fishing. 

You both were people of little words around others but when you were truly alone the conversations just rolled on. Comfortable, blissful silences that were never awkward. 15 years on and your friendship was still strong. You helped him cope with his mother’s death and he helped you adjust to a life without parents at all.

Autumn had fallen, the trees were bare and leaves crunched under your feet. Skipping across the Creek that separated your home you made your way as quietly as you could to go fetch Daryl.

“You worthless piece of shit.” Bang. His father’s voice boomed from the run down cabin in front of you. “Look at you, you’re no man. Nothing like your brother. You are nothing, you hear me.” 

You peered through the window in the door and your jaw dropped. You knew things at home were bad for Daryl but not to this extent. He played it off as emotional neglect, his father never showing him affection… Nothing like this. If you would’ve have known you would have offered him a place in your home.

His father raised his leather belt behind his head and with an almighty crack it met with Daryl’s skin. 

You could not stand idly by. Your blood boiled and a lump formed in your throat. As his father went to inflict another strike you rushed in placing yourself in harms way to protect your friend. “What are you doing girly?” His thick southern drawl fell from his mouth as he picked you up by the arm. You saw red, your fist connected with his nose. 

“Daryl let’s go.” As his father stumbled back hold his nose you pulled Daryl from the cabin running towards your home. 

You lead Daryl to the bedroom and sat him down. “Let me look” you said barely a whisper pulling the flannel caked in blood from his back. He flinched, hiding his head in his hands. “You should have told me” you held back a gasp looking at the horror of wounds that were staring back at you. “Daryl, I need to clean them. Sit here and don’t move” a sniffle came from the man sitting on your bed. He was defeated, embarrassed and ashamed.

You grabbed the rubbing alcohol and first aid kit from the bathroom. As you quickly walked back to his rescue. “Sweetie,” you croached down and tucked your fingers under his chin, making him look at you. Brushing the hair from his eyes you continued, “you aren’t leaving. You are not going back there. You are worth so much, you’re my world Daryl. I can’t remember my life before you and I don’t want to imagine my life without you.” Staring intently into his piercing blue eyes you saw his soul light up at your words. “No let’s get you cleaned up.”

You was as gentle as you could be cleaning his wounds. Patting at the thick gash on his back he finally spoke. “Y/N you… you don’t think any differently of me do you?” He turned slightly to meet your eyes. You furrowed your brow. “I do,” he dropped his gaze slightly, “I now see how strong you really are. How much you’ve been through and yet you never showed it. You were always there when I need you Daryl. I’m just disappointed in myself that I was not there for you when you needed me.” You gently took his hand and gave it a squeeze. 

You finished tending to Daryl wounds but now you had to turn your attention to your own. You couldn’t let Daryl see the lengthy gash his father had inflicted on your skin. “Il be back.” You kissed the top of his head and tip toed into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar.

You removed you flannel shirt and slowly began peeling the black tank top away, pulling at the scab that had started to form between skin and clothing. You winced and let out a hiss. Daryl heard the suppressed noise come from your direction and slowly moved towards it. Through the crack in the door he saw you standing half naked, neck craned around looking in the mirror at the bloody mess on your back.

He pushed the door open the rest of the way and stomped over to you. He firmly grasped your shoulders and held you in place. “Daryl..” he cut you off.  
“Y/N whyd you not say nuffin” His husky voice cracking.  
“It’s fine, you’re more important. You needed..”  
“Cut the crap.” Daryl was pissed, you put yourself in harms way “you are the most important thing in my life Y/N. Don’t go sacrificing yourself for a dumb redneck like me.” You shrugged his hold and turned around. He was much closer than you anticipated, your semi naked form brushed against his chest.  
“How dare you!” You hit his chest and pushed him slightly. “ don’t you ever put yourself down, especially to me. After all this time I know you better than I know myself.” You pushed him again. “The only thing I didn’t know was how much pain you’ve been in and for how long. Why do you think I stayed after my parents died. I stayed because of you. Because where there is one there is the other.” Tears streamed from your cheeks. As you raised your hands to connect with Daryl’s chest again he grabbed your wrists and held you there. “If I had known what he was putting you through I would’ve moved you in sooner. You deserve the world and nothing less. You just don’t see how important you are and you need to because I lo…”  
“Woman!” Daryl cut through your monologue. He removed one of his hands from your wrist and placed it on the back of your neck and placed his lips on yours. He didn’t move. He was judging the situation in front of him.  Had he just ruined everything? Had he waited too long? He pulled away his nerves getting the better of him. He let you go completely. “Y/N I’m sorry, I just. You don’t know how long I’ve waited to do that.” He ran his fingers through his hair. You blushed dipping your head and lowering it to a whisper “I always wanted my first kiss to be with you. Don’t be sorry”  
“Huh?” It was his turn to make you look at him.  
“I… I uh.. erm..” a heat rose in your chest spreading to your cheeks. Swallowing your pride you bared your soul completely for once. “That was my first kiss. I always wanted my first kiss to be with you. Never had a boyfriend before… none of them held a flame to you in my eyes.” A low growl left Daryl’s lips. He kissed you again, his lips roughly connected with yours, full of love, passion and want. Time stood still. As you began to shift Daryl pulled away. His first priority was to clean you up. He struggled keeping his composure, he momentarily fiddled with his jeans and got to work on fixing you up…..


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl patched you up the best he could. Every time you flinched under his touch he felt his stomach heave. “Daryl...” you stop him at his task, grasping his wrist turning to him. “You’re not leaving are you?” Tears lined your eyes. You hated the thought of him going back to his father. His hand caressed your check. “(Y/N), I am not going nowhere. It’s me and you against the world.” The tears spilled over your cheeks. Not tears of sorrow but ones of joy. “Turn round. ‘m almost done.” He said with a one sided smile, wiping away your tears. You exhaled. You were amazed with how well Daryl hid his pain. All the times you’d jump on his back and wrestle with him... he never mentioned it or showed any pain once. You had no clue what life held in store for the two of you now. However, you knew it would only get better.  
Daryl peppered kisses along your shoulder blade. Blissful silence fell in the room. Both of you patched up. Painkillers were numbing the sting you both felt. He moved across your back slowly. His rough callus hands softly rubbed up and down your shoulders. You leaned back into him, craning your neck to one side. He accepted the invitation and moved his attention to that area. He kept them sweet and soft. In Daryl’s mind you were a fragile bird, one that needed taking care of; he knew he was the man to do it. You took him by the hand, leading the way back to the bedroom. Your (E/C) orbs stared into his soul and his blue ones searched for refuge in yours. Daryl pulled you to him, burying your head in his chest. He was using you as a life raft. You saved him and he could never thank you enough. You saved him from his home and from himself. You were giving his life a new meaning. He broke down. You embraced him tightly, not knowing his silent tears fell. A slight shake made you look up at him. There was no need for words. You knew why he was crying, you knew all you had to do was hold him to make it better. You brought him to the bed laying his head on your chest. Gently you traced patterns on his bicep and kissed into his hair, every now and then wiping his hair out of his face- giving you access to dry his tears.  
Daryl was still, he felt you shift awkwardly underneath him. “Shit.. I forgot.” He mumbled. “Are you ok?” The sting was returning to your back. You smiled at him. Your heart fluttered at the man before you. You didn’t bother answering him. You couldn’t. You just wanted to feel his lips on your again. You pulled him down to you, running your tongue along his bottom lip. He deepened the kiss. He trailed his hand up and down your thigh. He squeezed gentle and ushered them to open. As soon as they did he wasted no time slotting himself in between them. Your hands pulled at his hair, trying relentlessly to get him even closer to you. Daryl held himself back before but you were writhing underneath him, letting moans escape into the kisses. He lost it. Daryl grinded his hips into yours. Your head flew back as you moaned, exposing your neck to him. He became rougher, sucking at biting his way up and down your neck. Marking you as he went. Your hips met him. A low animalistic moan fell from his lips.   
In a mess of tangled limbs you and Daryl were completely naked, slowly taking your time to feel each other’s bodies. You rolled him over, placing yourself on top. He watched you with lust in his eyes as you snaked down his body. You took a moment to admire his erect cock in front of you. A small voice in the back of your mind couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact that before today you had never been kissed, yet here you were. You took his huge member in your hand and slowly pumped it up and down. “Fuck, (Y/N), o-...” Daryl closed his eyes for a moment before watching you again. You never broke eye contact as you lick him from the base of his cock to the tip. Flicking your tongue over his sensitive head a few times. Daryl was lost in pleasure. Before he could regain his breath you gingerly took it in your mouth. Sucking and licking him as you bobbed up and down. Instinctively his hands found your head and helped you find a rhythm. He thrusted up into your mouth, surprising him you took him completely down. Gagging slightly as you held him in place. He hissed, “I cant...” he panted pulling you back up to him. “Itll be over before it starts if you continue doing that.” He devoured your mouth again. Taking control he rolled you back over. His hand found its way down to your clit. circling your throbbing mound a few times before he gently entered you with one finger. You stifled a moan into his kiss and dug your nails into his neck and shoulder blades. He bit down on your neck to distract you as he stretched you with another finger. Your hips bucked and he quicken his pace. He hooked his fingers inside you and used his thumb to rub your clit as he continued his demonstrations. You couldn’t hold it in. Your stomach tighten, your body warmed under his touch. One long hard stroke sent you over the edge, your body quivered and raised off the bed as your pussy clamped down on his fingers. Daryl slowed down letting you ride your high until the end. You grabbed his wrist and brought his fingers to your mouth. Cleaning them of your juices. Daryl stared at the sight in front of him. Greedily he shoved his tongue back into your mouth, trying to get a taste of you. His cock rubbed into your wetness, you took a hold of his cock. Eager to have him fill you up. You placed him at your entrance and raised your hips sinking his tip into you. Daryl slowly brought his hips down to yours. Filling you completely. He stilled inside you. Not just for your sake but for his too. Your tightness was enough to send him over the edge then and there. “Baby, youre so tight..” he kissed your jaw and neck. “Daryl... please.” You begged underneath him needing him to move. Daryl started slow, pumping in and out of you. You both found your rhythm as he sped up. You moved your hips to meet him and he brought his crashing down into you. The room was filled with the sounds of moaning, skin slapping and the bed creaking. You wrapped your legs around his waist holding on for dear life as you felt your orgasm approaching. “Daryl, Im so close... Dont stop! Please!” your grip tightened on his waist as you milk his cock with your pussy. Your slickness and tightness sent Daryl over the edge. He muffled swears and grunts into the croak of your neck. He slowly continued moving inside you until he had completely filled you with his cum. Your body slightly shook, over sensitive from your last orgasm. Daryl pulled out of you and brought you close to his chest. You looked up at him and smiled. “I don’t usually do that on the first date” was all you could say through a yawn. Daryl laughed and embraced you tighter, lulling you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where to take this now. I might link it to another fanfiction later on.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the walking dead and characters.


End file.
